The Reveal
by hannahml
Summary: When Phineas begins to have odd visions, he and Ferb search for answers. But is the answer one that they'll like?


**(A/N) DISCLAIMER! I do not own _Phineas and Ferb_, or any of the characters used or mentioned in this story.**

**(A/N) Hannah Smith and Chocolate the Chocolate Lab ('Hannah's new dog') (c) ME.**

* * *

"Do you ever have the feeling that there's something in your mind that is supposed to be there, but isn't? And then, at the same time, out of the blue, you start to remember things you shouldn't be remembering, 'cause they were never there in the first place?" Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb shrugged and continued to play paddle ball while reclining on his bed. Phineas looked over at him and, coming over, sat next to him. "I'm serious, Ferb. I've been having weird dreams, and sometimes…I zone out, like I'm having a daydream. I see...images, and I'm SURE I've never seen them before, but it's…it's…"

"Déjà-vu-ish." Ferb said.

"Exactly! And that, you've said that before!" Phineas began to pace. "This is just...weird Ferb. I've had vague feelings for a while, but the bulk of it started during the sleepover we had a few days ago!"

**~~A FEW DAYS AGO~~**

"This is SO awesome, Phineas!" Isabella shouted over the music. "You guys did a great job!"

Phineas smiled as he danced next to her. "Thanks, Isabella! Glad you like it! Everyone else seems to as well!"

The two looked around the living room at all their friends. Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls (along with a lot of random people off the street) were dancing to the music, provided by the DJ, Ferb. Most sleepovers didn't have a dance floor and DJ, but a party hosted by Phineas and Ferb was sure to be special.

Candace was sitting on the couch, glaring at the boys while eating pork rinds. "I got busted for hosting a party while Mom and Dad were out. They're at HOME and the boys get away with it…" she grumbled.

"So, Phineas, where's Perry? He's usually home by now, right?" Isabella asked.

"He left earlier today, came back like normal, then left with Pinky, Terry and Hannah's new dog when you guys came over. They're probably rolling around in the mud or something. You know, like animals do," Phineas shrugged.

He looked at his watch and then over at Ferb with a gleam in his eye. Ferb gave him a thumbs up and tossed him the mic.

Everyone looked at him. "OK, everyone," he said. "Time to go outside for the fireworks!"

Everyone cheered as they rushed out the door. Even Candace perked up, exclaiming how even her mother couldn't miss something as big as fireworks. Phineas grinned as he led Isabella out into the yard. Looking up into the sky, everyone gasped in awe as bright lights exploded into the sky.

After a few minutes of classic designs and simple shapes, Phineas whispered something through a headset. Ferb looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up, pressing a button on his remote. Moments later, a large rocket fired into the sky, exploding into a pink rendition of Isabella's face. Amazed, Isabella gazed up as pink hearts, intricate flowers, and gigantic rainbows exploded into the sky, raining glitter down on the crowd. Eyes wide, grinning, she looked over at Phineas.

"Oh, Phineas! Is this for me?" Isabella whispered to him.

"Yep. This is unique, just for you!" Phineas said. "Hope you liked it!" Isabella nodded vigorously as Phineas whispered something else into the headset. A second later, another large rocket flew up. Isabella looked up, anticipating what wonderful design there would be. Instead of anything for her, a big picture of Candace appeared, followed by images of a cell phone, a daisy, and even an image of Jeremy Johnson's face.

Seeing this, Candace teared up and ran up to Phineas. "This is so beautiful! I can't believe it! Thank you!"

Phineas hugged his sister. "You're welcome. Ferb and I designed a fireworks display for all our friends!"

"Really?"

"Actually, everyone in the Tri-State Area, but we're just gonna fire off the ones for the people who came." Phineas looked around, "It looks like we might fire them all off after all!"

A bit depressed at the fact that Phineas hadn't made a special display only for her, and that her presentation was literally 1 of 241,000, Isabella sat through the rest of the fireworks sullenly. All of them had designs created to fit each guest's personality and interests. Skulls and goldfish for Buford, causing him to sweat through his eyes; books and 'A+' symbols for Baljeet; a paintbrush and a picture of his first painting for Django; Phineas even lit up the sky with a collection of designs resembling tools for Ferb. In return, Ferb turned the sky blue, shooting up starry designs of their past inventions to mirror blueprints.

Phineas left Isabella to go stand by his brother. Together, they pressed the button to launch the next set of fireworks. One after the other, pictures of Perry appeared in the sky. Nothing else was included but images of him, since platypuses don't do much. The fireworks concluded with the BIGGEST explosion of sparks yet. Even through all the noise, no one in the backyard could look away from the amazing display.

No one noticed the odd ray of light shooting through the sky, hitting one of the guests. Even he didn't notice it, until a few days later, when odd images began to appear in his mind…

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier, Phin?" Ferb said quietly. He closed his eyes in thought. "This could be bad." He paused, waiting for Phineas to either respond or question his breach of silence. Opening his eyes, he looked over at is brother. "Uh...Phin? You...okay?" he asked tentatively. His brother's eyes seemed to be staring at the wall, but when Ferb waved his hand in front his face, Phineas didn't seem to notice he was there. Ferb crouched in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"What the..." Ferb breathed. In Phineas' eyes, images were cycling through. Pictures of Phineas and himself, wearing overalls and buzz cuts; Perry in a fedora; giant robots; their sister dressed in black, destroying robots left and right with ninja like moves; all of it was confusing Ferb.

"Phineas! Phineas, snap out of it!" Ferb shouted frightfully. To his relief, Phineas' eyes went back to normal and he blinked several times. "Phineas, you really gave me a scare! What—what happened?"

"I'm not really sure…I kinda blacked out, and some odd pictures appeared in front of my eyes, like—"

"—Like you and me and Candace wearing odd outfits, robots, and Perry wearing a fedora like when he was the spokes animal for Totally Tools?" Ferb said.

"Um…yeah." Phineas said, surprised.

"The images were LITERALLY in front of your eyes. You went into this sort of trance and those pictures were inside them or something…It was scary Phineas. PLEASE, don't do that again!" Ferb pleaded.

Phineas shook his head. "Won't happen again Ferb. I promise."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because…I've remembered everything."

"What?"

"I REMEMBER, Ferb! I remember that adventure! I remember…I remember…how Perry's an agent, and how, apparently, you have a secret double life, and how—how—"

"Phineas, please, you're scaring me again!"

"Ferb, think. Isn't there something like a HOLE in your memory?"

"Well, I guess…"

"THINK Ferb! Try to remember!"

"…."

"Anything?"

"Nothing. This is insane Phineas!"

"Hmm…looks like YOU need a memory jog." Phineas said. His eyes lit up. "I'll bet that's what that RAY was! It was like a memory jogger or something, and it cause me to remember this stuff!" Phineas lifted his hands towards the ceiling. "Oh, great and powerful memory laser, please shoot my brother with your awesome powers of memory retrieveness!"

Ferb backed away a bit from his brother a bit. "OK, now I KNOW you've gone insane."

Phineas lowered his hands. "No, no, I was joking."

Ferb sighed in relief.

"About the 'oh powerful laser' hitting you. I know that's not likely to happen. It was likely Dr. Doofenshmirtz…"

"Gesundheit." "No, I mean…ugh, I think it's better explained this way…

Just a normal day riding in a badminton birdie, Got knocked off course and broke some pharmacist's machine, Stepped through a portal to an alternant dimension, Found out that our platypus was more than he seemed to be.

Spent half a day running from an evil doppelganger, His army of roots both demanding and polite. Met ourselves and our sister, She's the ultimate resister, Then Perry got captured and we knew that we had to fight!

We thought that we could get home using your remote, But quantum physics wouldn't let us rebound. But when they fed us to a Goozim, We knew we had to lose 'em, So now we're goin' the long way 'round!

We gotta get gone baby, get gone, gone, gotta get gone! One dimension, after another! We gotta get gone baby get gone, gone, gotta get gone! The pharmacist, our platypus, our sister, and brother and me! We g-g-gotta get gone!

Jump up, jump down, throw, dodge, turn around  
Slide, climb, run, take aim, fire, knock 'em down  
Smack 'em with a baseball, spray 'em down with soda  
Tell those evil Normbots it's time to hit the road-a

We gotta get gone, baby, get gone, gone, gotta get gone  
One dimension after another  
We gotta get gone, baby, get gone, gone, gotta get gone  
The pharmacist, our platypus, my sister and brother and me!  
We g-g-gotta get gone."

After Phineas finished, there was a silence.

"Ferb?"

"I just have ONE thing to say…"

"What's that?" Phineas asked, still wondering how Ferb was going to react.

"I know what we're gonna do today. Invent a certain device, and then we're going to go have a TALK with Perry."

* * *

After a bit of inventing, the brothers went downstairs in search of Perry. Looking out the glass doors, they spotted him sleeping under the tree. Walking outside, the boys looked nervously at each other before coming up to him. Perry opened one eye and saw his owners. He kept sleeping, knowing what they were saying certainly didn't concern him, because for all they knew, he was a normal old platypus. He opened his eye again when he heard his name, but ignored it. Only when he was shaken awake by Phineas did he acknowledge their presence in his normal way; chattering and focusing on both boys at once.

"I was sleeping; what do you want?" he chattered, not expecting an answer.

"Bro, put the translator collar on." Phineas said. Ferb obliged.

A bit startled, Perry looked up at the boys as well as he could with his unfocused eyes. The boys didn't normally test out their inventions on him. With a translator collar, he had to be careful how intelligent he sounded. "Grass. Litter box. Red-fuzzy triangle boy. Love." Perry didn't know any wild platypuses, and so he didn't know what kinds of things they said. He hoped this was passable. He felt bad about not including Ferb though. "Grass-fuzzy square-bill boy." There. That was an accurate description. Green hair, square nose. Perry felt proud of his mindless platypus speech, considering he hadn't really been mindless since he was a newborn.

Phineas looked at Ferb, then back at Perry. "You can lose the mindless pet thing. We remember all of it. Oh, and 'red-fuzzy triangle boy'? Really? That's sort of stupid sounding."

"Well, that was the point..." Perry mumbled before realizing he still had the collar on. "I mean…Point. Sharp. Bad. Hurt. Snaggle-toothed badger." He stopped, remembering something Phineas had said. Had he said, "We remember it all?" No, he—he couldn't have…

"It's OK. We really DO remember. We know you're…" Phineas leaned in towards Perry, "…a secret agent." Perry was so surprised, he jumped about a foot, accidently jabbing Phineas in the nose with his bill. "OW!" he shouted, rubbing his nose. "That hurt!"

Grinding his teeth, Perry did something that defied all the secret agent training he had been given by the OWCA, and defied the warnings Monogram had given him about keeping his secret.

He spoke.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Actually, you should be the one saying sorry. Your nose is pointy; you practically stabbed me through the bill! Oh, and for your information, you didn't SURPRISE me; you just have REEEALLY bad breath. Get a breath-mint, Phin." Perry said.

Phineas smiled. "There's my guy." He paused. "Oh, and I am insulted by that." All three of them laughed. "Oh, and you know how I mentioned that day how you could have been cleaning your own litter box? Yeah, we can finish that conversation NOW. You get to clean your OWN litter box from now on, and WE get all the credit for it. Speaking of which, I remember being VERY angry at you, but I don't know the details…did we-"

"We hashed this all out before your memories were wiped. Trust me, we did. I do NOT want to go through that again…"

"OK, OK…Oh, what are we going to do about Monogram? It's MUCH more fun to talk to you as an agent…I don't want to get you relocated or to have our memories wiped again."

Perry froze at the mention of his superior. "Oh. I forgot about that. I mean, if Monogram finds out, we're ALL screwed…"

"I have an idea." Ferb said. He took off Perry's collar and made some modifications. Replacing it, he explained what he had done. "Now, only people who know about the OWCA can understand you: namely me and Phineas."

"Doof and Monogram?"

"I guess they'd understand, but I also installed a button that allows you to turn off the translator."

"Oh good. I like insulting Doof and not having him understand me!"

"MOM! PHINEAS AND FEB ARE TALKING TO THE PLATYPUS!" Candace's voice screamed from the window.

"Candace, I'm sure it's nothing." Linda shouted back.

"But it must be something important or something!"

"Candace. Give it a rest." Grumbling, Candace closed the window.

Phineas and Ferb turned back to Perry. Shrugging, Perry walked towards the house. Looking back at the boys, he gestured for them to follow him. As the boys followed Perry inside, he led them into their room.

"OK, what are we gonna do now?" Phineas said excitedly. "Try out some of your gadgets?"

Perry shook his head, jumping up onto Phineas' bed. "Maybe tomorrow." He turned t Phineas, "I remember you saying once that you feel like you've missed half of my life." He held out a camera. "So now, we're gonna look at some pictures I've taken."


End file.
